


【蛮银】【史密斯夫妇au】Hold Me Tight or Don't

by Tink_Rin



Category: GetBackers, 闪灵二人组
Genre: M/M, 史密斯夫妇AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tink_Rin/pseuds/Tink_Rin
Summary: 史密斯夫妇au。大概是身份梗+相爱相杀梗。当然相爱是真的，相杀不存在的。这篇里蛮银相遇的时间比原著晚了三年，其它基本保持设定。因为身边没有一个经常放电的银次所以蛮是垂下来的发型（划掉）标题选用Fall Out Boy的歌曲，意为：要么抱紧我 要么就此放手。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：这一更有拉灯的内容

01  
又一次果断而迅速的解决目标，只不过比预料中更费了一些精力和时间。

联络他的人打算在他完成任务后，再派人暗地处理掉他的，只可惜他们选错了人。

然而他只是冷笑了一下，说了一句：“既然不要命了，钱我就替你们留着了。”

这也是那伙人在这个世界上最后的见闻。

憋了大半天没抽烟，还被迫干了多余的事情，美堂蛮有些烦躁，但是意外的又多了一笔钱，让他心情稍微好转了一点点。

回到新宿外的安全屋，美堂蛮把身上暗色的、还染着血的紧身衣去掉，转身就开始沐浴，少年还略显稚嫩的模样才开始显露出来。

谁能想到界内以心狠手辣著称的“邪眼之男”，竟是如此的年轻呢。

蛮在确保自己身上再无一丝异样后，才换上普通的白衬衫，再把那双冰冷的眼睛藏在墨镜后。

在银次面前的他，也总是这样干干净净的，和众多普通人一样，过着平淡温馨的生活。

在过去的一个夜里，他一言不发的走出去抽烟，被银次看见了，对方刚想说什么，他就随便扯了个什么理由打算敷衍过去，但是银次似乎看出来他有心事，却也没有要追究的意思，只是在一旁沉默着陪了他一根烟的时间，末了才微笑着说：果然感觉阿蛮有艺术家的气息呢。

结果蛮认真的考虑了很久，最后还真的决定靠脸，不对是靠绘画和音乐吃饭。

当然主要还是靠有着危险因素的兼职。

毕竟除了他自己，家里还有一个大胃王（而且对花钱没什么概念）要养，日子还是得精打细算着过的。

想着时间也不早了，赶去Honky Tonk的速度又加快了。据银次本人说，是店长在他饿惨了的情况下好心收留了他，于是就留下来打工了。（蛮os：其实就是被诓了吧）不过银次跟着那个看着不着调的咖啡店老板学，现在居然也能泡出很赞的咖啡，会做一些简单的小吃和各式各样的点心。

刚出门时还是晴天，没过一会居然开始下起了小雨，还有逐渐变大的趋势，行人纷纷撑起了伞，或是匆忙去找避雨的位置。

从头到脚都湿透了的美堂蛮又开始郁闷起来，内心开始犯嘀咕，早知道刚刚就带把伞出来了，害得银次也要跟着淋雨，要不然待会还是一起坐出租车回去吧，虽然出租车贵的要死……

结果银次大老远的就看到他了，撑着伞一路小跑过来，在贴近之后皱了皱眉。

“啊，你的衣服全湿了，得赶紧回家才行。”

“没事啦，就这点雨又不会感冒。”美堂蛮接过了伞，空出来的另一只手顺势就去搂银次。

“嘿嘿，还好我今天有种会下雨的预感，所以多带了一把伞。”说着银次迅速从背包里掏出另一把伞，还在蛮面前挥了一下。

“你看。”

“……”美堂蛮突然语塞，伸出的手空中顿了一下，只好去揉对方的头发，银次眯着眼朝他扬起笑容，乖巧的任由他的动作，于是蛮一整天的坏心情在此刻全部扫空。

“不过现在有点饿了。”途中银次突然冒了一句。

蛮默默的推了一下镜梁，再次开口时就换上了欢快的语气：“正好今天遇到出手大方的买家，还赚了一大笔钱，所以……”

“哇，阿蛮好棒！”银次闪着星星眼，一脸崇拜的看着他。

“所以今晚吃烤肉大餐！”蛮爽快的决定。

“耶！烤肉大餐！”

看着对方的双眼亮了起来，兴奋得像是得到礼物的小孩一样，蛮也跟着笑了起来。

 

 

02  
彼时天野银次还叫着他“美堂先生”，加上对方天真活泼的性格，以及甜美可爱的笑容，美堂蛮下意识就把他归为未成年人的范畴，自己甚至还有一丝诱拐青少年的愧疚感。

然而在他义正言辞的阻止银次喝酒时，对方却惊讶的说：美堂先生在说什么啊，我当然已经成年了。

……嗯？

接着一对比，发现对方的生日居然还比他提前了将近八个月。

可恶，完全被这家伙的外表欺骗了！

“我比你还要大哦。”银次得意的说，把杯子抢了回来。

“这有什么好得意的。”蛮不以为意，心想总之他比对方要成熟多了就是了，仰头把啤酒一口喝掉了，放下空罐子后，才发现银次还保持着双手握住杯子的姿势，似乎陷入了沉思。

果然不会喝就不要勉强了吧，蛮正这么想着，银次这会儿好像才回过神来，直接望向他的眼睛，对他露出了灿烂的笑容。

“所以我应该叫你‘阿蛮’才对呢。”

这个人的笑容和他本人一样温暖而闪耀，又真诚得让人难以无视。

美堂蛮很不争气的脸红了，第一次产生了类似于恼羞成怒想打人的冲动，毫不客气的拉扯对方的脸。

“唔……阿蛮刚刚害羞了对不对。”银次在他的蹂躏下艰难的说道。

“喂！我可没同意你这么叫我。”这下蛮真的喊了出来。

当然最后他还是拗不过对方，默许了这一次、以及之后的各种毫不掩饰的亲昵。

 

刚开始蛮还以为银次是什么离家出走的贵公子，总是一副天真的涉世不深的模样，毫无防备意识，会对很多事物感到新奇，生活自理能力还算勉强过得去，而且完全不懂得怎么照顾别人。后来他表示完全是自己想多了。

美堂蛮眼中的天野银次，完全跟自己不是同一类人，大概是在平淡无奇的环境中长大，才会像白纸一样干净而纯粹，更不会像自己一样接触过血雨腥风，在你死我活的处境中硬是辟一条生路。

充满爱心，完全就是一个滥好人，心肠好到不可思议，甚至能在他们还是第一次见面的时候，把还是陌生人的自己带到家里。

美堂蛮也不清楚自己到底是怎么想的，原本银次只是意外闯入他生活的一个过客，再深一点的关系也只会停留于利用完就扔掉的阶段。

再说了，他是很清楚自己被诅咒的身份的，也明白注定无法拥有能够亲近的人。

但是啊，天野银次这个少年像是有着无可抗拒的魅力，在他一脚踏入这漩涡之后便越陷越深，等发觉的时候已经无法抽身了。

是因为那一份温暖吗，还是对方让他找回的久违的发自内心的欢乐，或者是在身边的那种飘渺的归宿感，亦或是……

蛮发现自己在银次身上几乎倾注了所有的耐心和温柔，他从未如此强烈的想要紧紧抓住一个人。所以这一次，他是很认真的对待这份感情。

所幸银次也是在认真的喜欢着他的。银次的表达纯粹而直白，明目张胆又无所顾忌，比起他反而还要更强势一些。

只是对方前后的变化有点出乎他意料。初遇时他只觉得银次是典型的外冷内热，平日里神情淡漠，少有的微笑也仅如淡淡的月辉一般，看起来一副他人与我无关的冷漠态度，却是会向旁人伸出援手的类型。

到现在变成了话唠，爱吵爱闹，不会吝惜自己的笑容，热情洋溢，还爱粘人。如果要形容的话，大概是从猫系转变成犬系的感觉吧。

不过他更喜欢这样开心爱笑的银次，这也是他拼上性命也想要的守护的内容。

 

 

03  
互通心意后，自然而然的是黏糊糊的恋爱。

最开始仅仅是亲脸这样一个简单的举动，都能让银次脸红得像煮熟的蟹，并冒着热气飞快的后退。

蛮无比耐心、循序渐进的让这个纯情的男孩慢慢接受更亲密的举动。

第一次亲吻的时候，银次简直像断电了一样，睁大了眼睛，紧张得一动不动，连呼吸都暂停了。

“笨蛋，你想憋死自己吗。接吻的时候记得要用鼻子呼吸啊。”蛮后退一步稍微拉开距离，轻轻拍了拍银次发烫的脸。

银次这才长吸一口气，呼吸开始急促，他缓缓地抬起手，指尖从嘴唇上划过，喃喃道：“完了，我觉得自己要死掉了。”

蛮有些无奈，又有些想笑，伸手抚摸了银次的脸颊好一会儿，在他想把手收回来的时候，银次却把自己的手也覆了上去，目光流露着温柔。

“不过我的内心在期待着。我是很喜欢的，希望你也能感受到这点。”

“我的心情也和你一样。”蛮温柔的回复。

 

适应了一段时间后，对此接受良好的银次又变成了“亲脸狂魔”，在表达喜欢的方式中加上了kiss这一项，于是早安吻、晚安吻之类的也成为了每天的惯例。

机会合适的时候，蛮就拉着银次到处游玩，或是一起去泡真正的温泉，或是去海边戏水，甚至还两个人跑去山上露营。

只是偶尔也会有的突发事件，例如被猴子偷走了衣服，被野猪追着到处跑，又窘迫、而后又让他们开怀大笑的事情。

在四下无人的时候，他们像是偷偷出来约会的高中生，笨拙又急切的渴望彼此的接触，在草地上不断翻滚，直到疲倦的一起躺下。

枕在蛮大腿上的银次感叹了一阵的夜空，然后感慨道：阿蛮，如果当初没认识你，我一定会后悔。

蛮用懒洋洋的语气回复，那是自然。

微凉的夜风，昆虫的细语，连同身上真切的重量，都清晰的存在他的记忆里，每回想起这一段时光，他都觉得是自己最为平静而满足的时刻。

 

平静的背后他总在担忧着那些针对他的、明里暗里的隐患，或许有哪天就会波及到身边的人。

思前想后，他还是决定动用他身为魔女的那部分力量，和银次之间建立一种联结，这样他就能时刻感受到对方的情况了。

再吻上去的时候，银次尝到了他口中略带的血丝，困惑的看着他。

蛮又念了一大串的咒语，用哄孩子的语气解释道，“这个是魔法哦。这样你在叫我的时候，无论在哪里我都能听到。”

银次露出了“虽然不知道是什么但总觉很厉害”的表情，但选择相信了他的说法。

“所以有危险的时候，一定要叫我，我第一时间就会赶过去。”蛮认真的叮嘱道。

银次先是愣了一下，接着又笑了起来：“怎么突然说这么奇怪的话……”

“银次。”蛮打断了对方的话，一脸严肃的坚持道，“我是认真的。”

银次乖乖的点头，“我会记得的。”

“嗯。”蛮终于有一点放心的感觉。

“那么阿蛮有危险的时候，也一定要告诉我，我会保护你的。”结果银次也是一脸认真的对他说。

不知道为什么给对方留下了“手无缚鸡之力”的印象，自称“天下无敌的美堂蛮大人”的蛮此刻感觉有些哭笑不得，又被银次一本正经的神情和话语给逗笑了。

“不要笑啦，我也是很认真的。”银次埋怨道。

蛮在心里盘算着怎么用实际行动推翻银次对他产生的错觉。

 

 

04  
当银次兴奋的跳起来扑到他身上的时候，一开始蛮还会惊讶一下，但每一次他都能稳稳地接住对方，在银次发觉这点后，对拥抱的执着又加深了，有事没事就爱往他怀里扑，方式五花八门。

他们用摔跤来决定谁去刷盘子或者倒垃圾，当然每次轻松赢的都是蛮，而后银次就会睁大眼睛，用一连串的“但是阿阿阿阿蛮……”企图萌混过关，大多数时候蛮都会由着他，自己认命的去处理。

现在的蛮已经习惯了有人贴着自己睡觉了，他的体温本就比常人偏低一些，便不自觉的会靠近温暖，只是夏天提前被热醒也是习以为常的事情，虽然不至于感到烦躁，却也有些无可奈何。

偶尔蛮被惊醒，发现银次在睡梦中拉着他的手臂又咬又舔，虽然力度也不算重，充其量只是让他觉得有些难受的痒。

“阿蛮……”

银次坚持不懈的舔抵着那一寸皮肤，嘴里发出含糊不清的声音，此情此景，对方还在梦中叫着自己的名字，让蛮的内心徒增了一些不可描述的期待。

“…我已经吃不下了……”

……幻想破灭。所以你倒是撒手啊……

这还不算什么，主要是平时银次就喜欢撒娇，突然抱住他各种蹭，末了还一顿亲，等撩拨起他的兴致后又若无其事的走开，全然没在意他的感受。

撩完就跑还不给上，这谁受得了啊。

这种情况在银次有意无意的肢体接触下变得愈发糟糕。

一次蛮终于忍不住把这个不安分的家伙摁在床上，俯视着银次那双令他着迷的、像撒了糖霜一样的蜜棕色眼眸，嗓音微沉。

“银次…我的忍耐力也是有限的。”

银次突然嗅到了一丝危险的意味，感觉此刻的阿蛮和平时有哪里不同，但是又说不上来。是没有戴墨镜的缘故吗？……

“怎，怎么了？”

蛮没有出声，在银次的脖子上轻轻咬了一口，而后围绕着喉结和锁骨落下一个个吻，夹杂着吮吸的动作。

“等等啦，哈…阿蛮，这样很奇怪啊……”银次仰着头，带着笑意慌忙的想避开他的唇。

蛮停了下来，在银次耳边用气息说道：“你知道我想干什么吗？”

银次感觉到灼热的呼吸洒在他的耳廓，突然脸红起来，下意识的点头，又摇了摇头。他看着阿蛮略长的黑发，避开对方此刻显得尤为深邃的眼睛。

“我想抱你。”蛮缓缓地说，捏着银次的衣领开始解扣子，目光意味深长地自上而下扫过银次的身体。

银次很快就领悟到对方的意图，于此同时，他突然回想起过去目睹过的贫民区里，幼童作为一种货物被恶意使用的状况，那样痛苦而绝望的神情，以及嘶哑的悲鸣，再次真切地刺痛了他。

蛮看着银次的表情原本还透露着迷茫，目光跟着他手的动作下移，一瞬间瞳孔放大了一下，视线开始游离，紧接着脸色突然就白上了几分。

见到这样的反应，加上对方之前的一些略显僵硬的表现，他对银次过去可能经历过的事情作出了最糟糕的猜测，一边在心里暗骂自己没早点意识到而过于唐突，一边无可避免的脸色阴沉下来。

最好不是他想的那样……要不然他待会就去把那些个人渣找出来剁了。

“阿蛮？”回过神来的银次发觉蛮简直一副要吃人的样子，总觉得刚才自己错过了什么，小心翼翼的伸手在对方眼前挥了挥，“怎么了，表情好可怕。”

蛮这才意识到自己不小心露出了另一面，心情复杂地从银次身上退开，坐在了床沿上，皱着眉道歉：“对不起，是我太心急了。”

“没什么啦。”银次犹豫了一下，伸手去触碰蛮的手，解释道，“虽然我没经历过，但曾经有见过，所以还是知道的。”

蛮顿时松了一口气，脸色缓和不少，抚摸银次的手背安抚道，“你没有准备好的话，我是不会做的。”

银次起身一把搂住蛮，发丝蹭了蹭对方的脖子，轻轻的笑起来，“是你的话没关系哦，我相信阿蛮不会伤害我的。”

蛮对上银次的眼睛，无比慎重而深情的保证道：“我永远不会伤害你。”

“那么…”银次学着他在耳边轻言细语，“做你想做的。”

“你确定吗？”蛮迟疑的问道。

“嗯。”银次温柔的笑着。

“感觉到不舒服的时候就跟我说，我立刻停下来。”蛮想了想，又补充了一句。

“阿蛮。”银次好笑的捶了一下他，“不要把我当成什么易碎品啦。”

蛮这才继续下去，把两个人的衣物都扒光，开始在往对方的身体进攻。

他发现自己真的对银次光滑细腻的皮肤爱不释手，没忍住就又多留了一些吻痕。

蛮突发奇想，对方是不是泡着牛奶和蜂蜜长大的，才会保养得这么好，同时还散发出一丝甜腻的气息。

也是这个时候，他明显的感受到银次的生活与他相较甚远。对方是一直待在全然无害的环境下的，那么他也会将这种状态持续下去，为他抵御外界的侵害。

而银次同时也在抚摸着那些在他身上不慎留下的伤痕，眼睛里流露出难以掩饰的难过。其实他并不反感这种对他表现出来的心疼，这样的珍视反而让他的内心蓦地柔软起来。

“唔……”前所未有的刺激逼出了银次细微的呻吟，似有似无的哭腔更是让蛮几乎按捺不住，只得深吸一口气，把注意力集中，继续手上的动作。

释放后的银次眼角还闪着泪光，神情中混杂着迷茫和愉悦，过了好一会儿才找回了自己，语气软糯：“感觉……”

“感觉？”

“感觉还不错。”银次晕乎乎的给了他一个笑容，这一笑让蛮感觉连自己都有些泛晕。

“要继续吗？”

银次坚定的点头。

得到肯定答案的蛮在心里小小的雀跃了一下，故意使坏把手上残留的粘液抹在银次大腿上，引起对方小声的抗议。

表面看起来游刃有余的蛮，实际上紧张得直冒冷汗，他并没有男性之间的经验，只是凭着感觉尽力让对方享受。

他把润滑剂挤到手心里，等捂热了才沾在手指上试探进去，还没动几下，银次就开始在小幅度的扭动。

蛮完全停下了动作，银次红着脸支支吾吾的说道，“但是，但是真的感觉太奇怪了……还是继续吧。”

“嘘，放松。”他细细的吻着银次的脸，尽可能的再放慢节奏。

银次配合着努力让自己不要那么紧绷，直到蛮的指尖戳到某一处，一瞬间银次感觉每一根发丝都要炸开了，这种从未感受过的快感，像是有一股电流沿着脊椎迅速向上直窜，几乎让他从床上跳起来。

而蛮刚刚确实有短暂的酥酥麻麻的感觉，愣了一下。银次这才反应过来他居然在无意识中，被刺激得真的把电放了出来，简直羞愧得无地自容，抓起一旁的被单就往脸上盖。

“嗯？怎么了？”蛮诧异的去掀他的被子，银次又快速用手捂着脸，这时他才注意到银次不光是在脸红，连全身的皮肤都变得越来越粉红。

“是感觉太强烈了吗？”蛮笑着问，欣赏着银次可爱的举动，刚才的异样瞬间被抛到脑后。

银次改为捂着嘴，用亮晶晶的眼睛看向他，从指缝间透出微弱的辩解：“太突然了，我一点心理准备都没有……”

“好啦好啦，是我的错。”蛮这么说着又揉了揉对方的头发，不过脸上笑得毫无歉意。

他用牙咬着从抽屉翻出来的套子，撕开后用食指和中指一撑就打开了。这一手实着惊到了从未经历过情事的银次，还没等他调整好心情，他就感觉到一种熟悉却也陌生的压迫感，是一种成为猎物被盯上的感觉。

蛮看着他的眼睛，用不急不缓的语气问道，“准备好接下来的内容了吗？”

被一点点进入的时候银次还有些难以置信，原本他还以为会痛到哭出来，结果却意外的在能够接受的范围内，更多的是酸胀感。

蛮没急着下一步的动作，引导银次用手搂住他的脖子，自己再用手掌按揉对方的腹部，轻柔的安抚。

银次的手顺着他的后颈，慢慢的、一下又一下的摸着他的发丝，眼里满是眷恋。

蛮一直都清楚银次是很温柔的人，如今看到这样脉脉的目光，感觉自己几乎要迷失在里面了。

蛮缓缓地调整位置，尝试了一下抬起银次的一条腿架在自己肩上，发现毫无难度，稍微感慨了一下对方身体的柔韧度，把手搭在银次的腰上。

银次感受着令他头皮发麻的冲撞，以及一阵阵微妙的舒服感，频率骤然加快，让他几乎说不出话来。

原本他就是很敏感的人，此刻身体的触感被放大，汹涌的快感毫不客气的向他侵袭而来。

身体本能的想要抵抗，但是这种感觉跟他战斗时受了伤不一样，也跟他心里接受不了想要逃避的时候不一样。

银次少有的感到不知所措的慌张。

蛮吻去银次脸上的泪水，声音也放柔了，“好像被我狠狠的欺负了一样。”

银次用一种困惑又无辜的表情去看他，沾着泪的睫毛抖了一下，委委屈屈的开口：“阿蛮…我受不了了。”

蛮眼中的渴望又深了几分，他顿时屏住了呼吸，带着磁性的嗓音诱哄道，“再忍一下好不好？”

银次迷迷糊糊中感觉自己似乎点了点头。

“乖孩子。”

银次被蛮一遍遍亲吻着，一反常态的强势，双唇几乎没有被解放的时刻，让他一时间分不清那些带着哭腔的呻吟，到底是忍住了，还是真的叫了出声。

他的身体开始冒汗，又有些发软，坚持了一小会儿但双手渐渐感到无力，滑落后在胡乱中抓住了对方搭在他腰上的手臂，与他一样汗津津的。

银次绷着背，不自觉的摆动腰身，像是要躲避，又像是在迎合。

银次感觉视线再次模糊起来，他张了张口想要说什么，但仍未能发出声音来，意识仿佛被抽离，他突然感受不到身边的事物了，只任着绚丽的光景迅速消退，最后他看清了眼前的人。

蛮把套打结后随意的扔在一旁，满足的搂着银次，有一下没一下的拍着对方的后背。

银次抬头去看蛮的眼睛，此刻那种凶横的压迫感已经消失了，对方又恢复到平日里温和而懒散的状态。

那一刻银次突然敏锐的意识到，或许对方跟他一样有着想要隐藏的另一面，而且蛮总是有很多的顾虑，却仍然选择了和他在一起的生活。

他真的很开心。

蛮看着怀里的人好奇的瞅了他半晌，接着就朝他露出傻乎乎的笑容。他觉得银次看向他的目光中似乎有什么细微变化，不过这种温暖的感觉让他又忍不住去揉银次的柔软的头发。

“在想什么呢？笑得这么开心。”

“能和你相遇实在是太好了。”

“嗯，我也这么觉得。”

“阿蛮，阿蛮，阿蛮，阿蛮阿蛮阿蛮阿蛮……”

银次拖长了语气，带着撒娇的尾音一遍遍喊着他的名字，简直听得他的心都要化了。

“嗯？”

“我真的好开心。”

蛮看着银次对他一个劲的傻乐，刚说了一句笨蛋，结果自己也被感染了，忍不住跟着傻笑起来。

银次被抱着感觉暖洋洋的不想动，脑袋搁在对方的胸膛，感受着蛮的心跳从急促逐渐恢复平静。在半睡半醒间被拍了一下，听到对方跟自己说先洗了再睡。

蛮原本打算抱着银次去洗澡的，结果他才刚把人松开，银次揉了揉眼睛，还没等他反应过来就从床上一跃而起，刚落地的时候还有点站不稳。

他连忙起身就要去扶对方，然而银次没走几步就恢复了，好像刚才什么事都没发生一样。

还在愣神着被银次一路推去浴室的蛮，突然在脑海中闪过“果然刚刚做的不够狠”的危险念头。

 

 

05  
圣诞节的时候蛮本是想着和往常一样，避开那些热闹喧嚣环境的，何况他一直对节日没什么概念。

能与人一同争吵打闹，或者一起庆祝的日子，回想起来似乎已经是很久以前的事情了。

然而银次觉得家里太冷清了一点节日气氛都没有（蛮：哈？）就拉着他一起出去，结果演变成了银次的购物狂欢。

他看着银次选着毫无用处的装饰品、乱七八糟的零食、看着就很蠢的连体睡衣、明明有他在就根本不需要的玩偶抱枕，在心里暗暗发了满腹的牢骚。

银次挑了同色的围巾，又仔细的替他系上后，期待的问他感觉怎么样。蛮看着对方笑得眉目都舒展开来，突然又觉得这一切都变得有意义起来。

不知道是受到节日氛围的影响，还是因为新买了一堆东西，银次的情绪比平时还要高亢。

只是这种兴奋也如同纷落的雪花般，很快就消散了。在他目及别的家庭其乐融融的情景时，目光就流露着向往和忧伤。

蛮感觉银次仿佛被启动了暂停的按钮，一下子就安静了下来，仿佛回到了他们刚认识不久的那段时间，那时银次的脸上还没有什么表情，看起来冷冷的，眼神却总透露着忧郁。

那是他从未触及、也未曾了解的过往。

蛮只是沉默着将手按在银次的肩上，银次转过头，对他露出浅浅的笑，“我突然觉得有点冷了。”

蛮手上的力度略微加重，低声道：“现在就回去。”

 

银次双手捧着热茶，盯着上方不断冒出的白雾，沉默了好一阵子才开口：“说起来我还没见过阿蛮的父母呢。”

蛮想起他那总是当他是异物的母亲、没过多久就扔下他们不见踪影的父亲，语气平平的说：“我跟他们的关系不是很好，也很久没有联系了，早就习惯了一个人生活……在遇到你之前。”

“这样啊……”银次抿了一口茶，继续说道，“我从来没见过自己的父母，对他们也一无所知，他们唯一留下的就是我的名字。一开始我还经常会替他们找各种各样的理由，也许只是逼不得已的举动，并不是自己被抛弃了……”

银次有些难过的笑着，“但是我到现在都很想感受一下那种关怀，所以每当我看到一家人在一起的情景，心里都会非常羡慕。”

这样难受的笑蛮实在看不下去了，就伸手在银次头上按了按。

“我就是你的家人啊。”

银次睁大眼睛，惊讶的看着他，而后温柔的笑了，“谢谢你。”

“但是我并不觉得很孤独。”银次的视线开始下移，再次停留在渺渺的白雾上，回想起过往的经历时，整个人都变得柔和起来，目光中满是怀念，笑容温暖。

“因为我并不只是一个人，在我小时候，周围还有许多像我一样无家可归的小孩子，一起生活在一个叫…呃……”银次突然止住了话头，及时的把那个名字憋了回去，他并不想让对方接触那样黑暗、仿佛绝望到骨子里的环境。

蛮看着银次突然卡住，抓着自己的头发，一副伤脑筋的表情，好像在努力想一个词出来，便猜测道：“是福利院吗？”

“啊，没错。”银次眨了眨眼，仿佛是第一次听到这种说法，蛮对此完全见怪不怪，示意他继续说下去。

“嗯……渐渐我跟每个人都熟了起来，也经常在一起聊天，一起玩耍。我们就这样平安的一同度过了几年的时光，那是我最无忧无虑的时候。”

他的笑容突然变得异常悲伤，“我还记得他们的名字，每个人的样貌和声音……”

“但是，有一天他们全被杀了…”银次的眼泪一下子涌出来，声音呜咽，几乎不能自持，“…只有我活了下来……”

蛮再也克制不住，上前把人搂在怀里，衣领顿时湿了一片。他缓缓的抚摸着银次的后颈，一边轻柔的安慰着。

他原本以为只是自己有着不堪回首的过去，没想到银次居然还曾经历过这种足以造成心理阴影的事情。

他感觉自己的心脏像是被狠狠攥住了，疼得几乎无法呼吸。

银次用力的抓住他的外套，在他怀里啜泣着，直到重新找回言语的能力。

“后来我被带到了另一处，也重新结识了一些朋友。那里总是会有很多躁动，在维持秩序的小组出现后才有所好转。我也是其中的一员，这样的生活有时会相当辛苦，但是因为自己还是被需要着的、还能帮助别人，我觉得很有意义。”

银次松开手，突然冷静了下来，面无表情的盯着自己的双手，又用力的握拳，“但是情况变得更糟糕了，那段时间我反复在做一个噩梦，梦里身边的人一个又一个的死去了，而当我醒来，我就看到了他们的尸体。我以为自己还在梦里，但那些都是真实发生过的。”

蛮听着对方的叙述，只感觉语气平静得可怕，仿佛在说着一个与自己无关的故事，只是身体仍在明显的颤抖，就又搂得更紧了一些。

银次深吸一口气，终于讲出了那个让他崩溃的事实：“我原本是想保护大家的，却亲手害死了他们。”

蛮轻轻的劝道，“不要想太多了，怎么会是你的错呢……”

银次却在他怀里摇头，又开始抽泣起来，断断续续的说道，“我经常控制不了自己…虽然我很努力的尝试过了，但还是无能为力……没有人责备我，他们总是认为我做的都是对的，却没有人告诉我该怎么避免这一切。”

“…我对未来充满了惶恐，又找不到可以倾诉的人，抚养我的天子峰先生也突然消失了……我很害怕再次发生这样的事情，我已经不想再看到有人死去了，我原以为自己能坚持下去…但是我实在太害怕了，于是偷偷逃离了那个地方……”

蛮按着银次的肩膀，让他直视自己的眼睛，坚定的说道：“不要怕，有我在，以后绝对不会再让这样的事发生。”

银次看着他，不知为何显得更难过了，蛮发觉他的保证在此刻确实有些无力，但他也无法向对方证明自己，一时间也不知道如何是好，只好又抱着对方开始哄。

他有一种很强烈的、没能与对方早点相遇的后悔。

 

 

06  
两年前，美堂蛮因那些叨叨絮絮的预言，特意跑去无限城里去找他那所谓的宿敌。

他想，既然他们注定要相遇，也注定要决一死战，与其继续等待那种未知变故的到来，还不如自己主动出击。

这一次他是做好了放手一搏的心理准备的。他倒要看看最终能留下来的究竟是谁。

途中他对“雷帝”的事迹也略有所闻，据说是无限城下层区域暴力团体的头目，性情异常暴戾，有着绝对压制性的力量，是仅仅靠名字就能震慑大部分暴徒的存在。

他诡异的在内心想象出一副凶残、飞扬跋扈的模样。

只是听说那个雷帝有很长一段时间不见踪影了，美堂蛮也没那个耐心去等对方现身，于是采用了最简单粗暴的方法，在最不安定的地区把挡着他的人全解决了，明目张胆的告诉那个人：他就是故意过来砸场子的。

结果闹出了这么大的动静，对方还是没有现身。

太轻易了，他一贯不会记住实力太弱的手下败将，除了一个扎着头巾没有眉毛的男人、和一个明明是男的却比女人还漂亮的人。

那两个自称是“VOLTS”成员的人，并不像其他人一样一上来就进攻，只是身体做出随时攻击的姿态，谨慎的等待他先手出击。

虽然不是他要找的人，但也挺接近了。美堂蛮不紧不慢的点了一支烟，用不屑的语气挑衅。

原本还不受激将法影响的两人，在听到关于雷帝的部分后便像吃了火药一样，突然就对他进行攻击。

那个带头巾的除了能操控动物，还会模拟动物的招式攻击；那个用弦当武器的，看起来一副柔弱文静的样子，攻势却凌冽的很。

两人联手逼的他不得不拿出几分实力来应对，虽然不至于处于下风，但也不会很轻松。

这样的反应让他确认了自己之前的猜测：要么这个雷帝是出了什么事情，要么就是人已经离开了这里。他更倾向于后一种。

既然不能找到对方，也没有必要在这里继续无意义的战斗了，何况他想走也没人能拦得住他。

于是他也没费多大的工夫，又嚣张的离开了无限城。

事态的走向实在出乎意料，他预算了或生或死的后果，连可能不分上下、最后谁都没能杀掉谁都预测到了，唯独没料到会是这么个平白无奇的结果。

瞎折腾了一番之后，他突然就不知道下一步该做什么了，离开的时候走得匆忙，也没打算在这附近定居，现在想回去又太远了不现实。

他漫无目的地走着，直到渐渐下起了雨，夜色渐暗，他才随意找了个光线昏沉的角落坐下，开始作接下来的打算。

先找一份工作肯定不太容易，干回老本行可能会遇上以前的同行，不，现在还是先考虑怎么生存下去，最快的办法是先找一个好下手而且比较阔绰的目标，先卷一笔钱走再说。

不过这个时候也不能抱太大期待。

他摸出一根烟含在嘴里，低头用打火机点了几次都没打着，好不容易在末端燃起火苗了，结果一下子就被雨给浇灭了，烦躁的把烟摁在地上。

现在的他饥寒交迫的坐在街头，随意的打量着过路的行人，看起来就像普通的醉汉，再过上一段时间可能就会演变成为无家可归的流浪汉。

那一抹明亮的金色出现在视野范围内时，美堂蛮忍不住多看了几眼。原本对方与他人无异，也是行色匆匆的从他身边经过，或许是感受到了他的视线，就停住脚步，又走回他的面前。

隔着雨幕，对方的模样有些模糊，也许正是这份朦胧感，让他觉得这个少年还挺好看的，浑身散发着简单干净的气息——他一向只会对美女和胸部感兴趣。那双眼睛里没有什么温度，就像被冰冷的雨淋过一般。

可惜不是他想找的类型。

美堂蛮默默的移开视线，不再关注。心里不耐烦的想着，好奇完了看够了就赶紧走，不要妨碍他钓猎物的时机。

结果对方不但没有要走的意思，还更凑近了一点，声音有些清冷，“需要我送你回家吗？”

蛮冷笑了一下，没好气的摆了摆手，“不要多管闲事，而且我才没有什么能够回的地方。”

对方居然还没有放弃，顿了一下又问道，“我知道一家店离这里挺近的，要不要去那里避一下雨，或者吃点东西？”

蛮朝他坏笑，颇有要流氓的感觉，意味深长的说：“干脆就带我回你家算了。”

单纯的少年似乎完全没意识到被调戏了，还认真的考虑了一下，向他伸出了手，“那还得走上挺长一段路。”

对方的目光扫过他湿漉漉的头发、完全被打湿粘在身上的衣服，“…你可以在我家洗个澡，收拾一下。”

这下蛮简直是一脸难以置信的盯着他，想要从对方脸上找出一丝在耍他的迹象，但他只看出了真诚与耐心。

但是，或许这就是他所需要的机会。

于是他握住了向他伸出的手，借着力起身，然后对方很自然的把手收回去，一言不发的就要往前走，用眼神示意他跟上。

蛮还在回想那份瞬息即逝的温暖，对方的体温与冷冰冰的外表不符合，是略带炽热的温度。这样的念头也只是短暂的停留了一下，很快转变成了他还是挺走运的，不费吹灰之力就解决了住宿的问题，只要他处理得恰到好处……

他露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑，与对方并肩而行。

一路无言。

丝毫没有察觉到危险的少年似乎觉得气氛有点尴尬，开始向他搭话，“我叫天野银次，你呢？”

已经无情的在心里感谢着对方提供的价值，美堂蛮此刻心情舒畅，甚至还有耐心朝他笑笑，“想知道吗？得知我真名的大部分人都被我干掉了。”

天野银次浅浅的笑了一下，“你这个人还挺有意思的。”

并不是在开玩笑的蛮被那个笑容所迷惑，鬼迷心窍的只是说了一句：“你还是笑起来更好看。”

对方愣了愣，语气复杂的说：“以前也有人对我说过这样的话。”

他犹豫了片刻，不知道出于什么原因还是把名字说了出来：“美堂蛮。”

“那么美堂先生，请继续多多指教。”

蛮含糊的应了一声，察觉到自己态度的转变，让他突然有种不详的预感，他那在刀尖上锻炼出来的直觉开始疯狂提醒他。他有些头疼的想，该不会他自己才是那个被下套的、傻乎乎的上钩的人吧。

算了，见招拆招吧。他并没有半途放弃猎物的习惯。

跟着人逐渐走向还算有些偏僻的地方，直到走进一间出租屋内，他预想中的突发事件依然没有发生。

打量了一下一房一厅的格局和屋内的摆设，美堂蛮在心里快速的做出推测：单身独居、没有与外人交往，有稳定的工作……

简直再合适不过了。他轻轻的把身后的安全门合上，盯着对方没有防备的背影，在心里毫不吝惜的告别。

现在正是下手的好时机……

天野银次好像突然想起了什么，转身沉默着用审视的目光仔细打量他，蛮被盯得心里发毛，开始怀疑自己是不是哪里有表现出不妥的地方，被对方给察觉到了。

“你先等我一下。”对方说完就进房间里了。

美堂蛮听着那不小的动静心里一咯噔，想着终于要来了吗。

结果对方只是拎了一个小型的家庭医用急救箱出来，“一直在家里放着没动，之前差点就捐出去了，没想到居然有派上用场的时候。”

美堂蛮一脸懵逼的看着他拆开那些崭新的包装，用沾着酒精的棉球擦拭他手臂上的伤口，再用不是很熟练的手法给他缠上绷带，一边说道：“最近治安不是很好，尤其是人少的地方，小混混也比较多，在外面的时候小心点。”

“……”蛮少有的感到语塞，槽点太多不知道从哪里说起。首先小混混肯定是伤不了他的，这些大概是在无限城交战的时候造成的，原本他的恢复能力就是常人的四倍，这点小伤他在往常根本就不会在意，再过上一段时间就会自行痊愈。

但是已经很久没有人能这样发自内心的对他好了，这样的体贴居然还是出自于一个陌生人。美堂蛮的心情顿时变得复杂起来，他不得不承认自己已经对面前的这个人产生了好感。

“我没有新的衣服了，暂时就先穿一下我的，不过我觉得你应该还合身。”

接过对方递给他的衣物和毛巾，美堂蛮还是没忍住，神色复杂的问道：“你总是这么没有防备心的吗？毫不犹豫的就让我这样的陌生人进到屋里，难道没想过会有什么样的下场吗？”

“嗯？”天野银次显得有些困惑，“我当时觉得你好像在期待着什么，而且我并不认为你是个坏人。”

对方直视他的双眼，继续说道，“…看你的眼睛就知道了。”

蛮简直要被这份盲目的天真给逗笑了。他这双被诅咒的不现之眼，无意之中就会透露着危险的意味，几乎没有人会直视他的眼睛，因此他也总是用有色镜片掩盖起来。没想到居然还会有被人说能看出善意的一天。

但是他反而更拿不定主意了。

在他换上染着那个人干净气息的衣服后，这种隐约的躁动更明显了，他不客气的说：“喂，有吃的吗。”

对方皱了皱眉，“你可以叫我的名字的。”

美堂蛮把额前滴着水的头发往后捋，不甚在意的说，“我没印象了。”

“之前告诉过你了，我叫天野银次。”

“是是，天野银次君，能麻烦你给我拿一些食物吗？”

“嗯。”天野银次这才从冰箱翻出饭团，看了一下底部的生产日期才拿出来，迟疑了一下，“不过我这里没有微波炉…”

美堂蛮看着对方握在手里试图捂热的举动，无奈的直接拽过来就开吃，“不用这么麻烦。”

天野银次在一旁坐下，托腮看着他狼吞虎咽，又问道：“有想好接下来的打算吗？”

完全没有。蛮发挥厚脸皮的特点，语气夸张，“我在等一个好心人收留我～”

对方轻轻的叹了口气，用一种看待流浪猫狗的同情目光对他说：“我知道了。你可以先住在这里。”

美堂蛮差点被噎住。喂你那到底是什么眼神啊。

“但是我这里也没有多的位置了，所以你睡地板。”天野银次直接给他下了命令。

蛮眨了眨眼睛，“不能跟你挤一下吗？”

“不可以。”对方不假思索的拒绝了。

夜晚他睁着眼躺在榻榻米上，没有一丝睡意。

于是他起身，开始回想发生的这些乱七八糟的事情，习惯性的想去抽烟，又想起被人很严肃的警告过不要在室内吸烟。

看对方那副凶唧唧的模样，搞不好真的会连他都一并从窗口扔下去。

他为这样的想象而微笑起来。

不知不觉就来到对方的床边，他甚至都找不到理由来为这一举动开脱。

天野银次在床上小小只的缩成一团。看着这样安静的睡颜，在夜色下显得异常柔软的脸庞，他只觉得对方美好得不似人间的产物。

其实这个人能活到现在都是靠着别人心软吧。美堂蛮忍住了想叹息的冲动。

他还是舍不得。

他居然会产生不舍的情绪。

“怎么了？”天野银次睡眼惺忪的睁眼，看了他一眼后又合上了，可能是刚睡醒的缘故，连声音都变软了。

这个人为什么总能察觉到有人在看他啊。美堂蛮在心里嘀咕了一下。

“没什么…”他有些别扭的说，“只是突然觉得要对你说一声谢谢。”

“不客气。早点休息吧。”对方翻了个身，不知为何又安慰了一句，“生活不总是那么糟糕的。”

原本他压根就不会与这样的人有交集的。

那个时候，他站在原地，沉默着凝视了很久，仿佛要把这个人和发生的一切都印入脑海。

最后美堂蛮悄无声息的离开了，像往常一样再次融入黑暗的怀抱之中。

他没有找到无限城的暴君，却遇到了这个第一眼就愿意向他伸出手的少年，天野银次。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

07  
在印象中，他小时候的大部分时间里似乎都在哭。或许是因为他情绪波动会比常人更明显一些，无论是悲伤还是快乐，都能让他落泪。

更久远一点的记忆他已经回想不起来了，只记得他一直在晦暗的缝隙间慌不择路的逃跑，在看不到尽头也窥不见曙光的迷宫中，被恐惧和孤独追逐，直到完全被吞噬。

其实比起对死亡的恐惧，他更害怕这种只身一人的寂寥。

很多时候银次都闪过就此摆脱痛苦的念头，只是心里那丝微弱的期待，又让他坚持了下去。

已经很努力的把自己隐藏起来，却还是被别人发现了，看着对方向他伸手，银次害怕的闭上眼睛，心里疯狂的脑补着一些悲惨的下场。

结果对方只是揉了揉他的头发，问他叫什么名字。

最后牵着他的手，带他走出了这片阴暗，来到阳光所能涉及到的地方。

那是他感受到的第一份温暖。

他难过的时候会哭，感动时会哭，因被人关心着而落泪，连笑的时候眼里都泛着泪水，经常让天子峰猛一阵手忙脚乱，不明所以又不知所措的去哄他。

对方也总是一边安慰着，一边笑着说：长大后可要成为坚强的男子汉啊，不要动不动就哭鼻子。

现在想想，他似乎确实变得更坚强了一些，却还是经常会流泪。

在陌生的环境下，银次对未知的生活感到迷茫起来。

他最先认识的是一个叫龙华的女生。那个女孩子总是带着笑容，甜甜的叫着他的名字。会拉着他的手，带他认识新的伙伴，会耐心的教会他游戏的规则。

这样的陪伴终于让他找回了自己的笑容，渐渐变得开朗起来。不知道从什么时候开始，他的身边开始聚集起一些与他年龄相仿的小孩子，他很喜欢这种温暖的感觉，因此也总是想让其他人都能感受到。

没想到在这种犹如地狱的地方还能充满欢声笑语，每个人靠着彼此的慰藉和陪伴将希望传递下去。银次心里感慨到，原来生活还是很美好的啊。

他珍惜着每个人的想法，时刻留意他们的状况，及时的给予关怀或宽慰，这样的体贴使得很多人愿意对他推心置腹，他们说，感觉银次像是太阳一样，能一直暖到人心里去。

他连忙推脱着说，不是啊，是因为你们点亮了我。原本他感觉一直在无依无靠的漂泊，只要有一丝希望就会抓紧着不被淹没。没想到有朝一日，自己也能成为他人的浮木。

他还记得龙华说，最喜欢他的笑容了。

他还记得自己被问得最多的问题是，以后会变得更好吗。他总是一遍遍坚定的回答，会的，大家都会坚持到能过上好日子。

他一直这样相信着能有这一天的到来。

然而等来的却是中层区那些怪物们无情的杀戮，在他面前，他的伙伴一个个还未来得及挣扎就被残害了。

“住手啊！！！”银次疯狂的冲过去，想要阻止这一切，却被人狠狠的推了一把，踉跄着后退。

“快逃啊银次，躲到安全的地方去！”

“快走吧，我们来拖住他们……”

他们挣扎着这样对他说着，不给他反抗的余地，仿佛私下早就达成了一致意见。

银次含着泪咬紧牙关，拉过一旁吓懵了的龙华就开始跑，踏过其他人用血肉开辟出来的一条路。

明明说好了要一起等到那一天的。

小孩子的脚力自然比不上大人，他们两个很快就被追上了，在倾盆大雨之中，身体动弹不得。

银次冒着汗颤抖着，浑身被雨水打湿，连声音都发不出来，却颤巍巍的伸手把人挡在身后，下定决心要保护更为柔弱的女孩子。

龙华却在一瞬间迸发出力量来，闪身挡在他面前，那原本朝向他的箭矢就直接穿透了女孩的身体。

“呜…龙华，为什么……”银次慌乱的接住对方无力后倒的身体，温热的血洒在他手上，在这样带着寒意的空气里，感觉怀里的温度一点点消退。

“好好活下去啊，银次…”龙华朝他露出难过而遗憾的笑，气息微弱，“能认识你我真的很开心……”

“如果大家都跟你一样的话…就不会有人受伤了——”

最后的一点光也离他而去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”无法发泄的痛苦让银次抑制不住地哀嚎，一道惊雷落在他身上，仿佛是在回应他的诉求。

那一刻，雷帝降临了。

 

 

08  
再次被天子峰猛带离的银次，很长一段时间都处于精神恍惚的状态，把自己完全封闭起来。

面对不是在双眼失神着发呆，就是在无声流泪的银次，天子峰猛叹息，却也没说什么，只是等着他慢慢恢复。

有一晚他做了一个梦，梦见他和大家在一片空旷的地方玩棒球，他在击球后站在原地不动，同队的人着急的喊：“不要愣着了银次！赶紧去一垒啊！”

银次茫然的照着做了，结果跑错了方向，把队友急的不行。

“啊哈哈，规则太复杂了我实在没搞懂啦……”他抓了抓头发，伤脑筋的笑着。

其他人就离开自己站的位置，围在他周围，重新在地上比划，又解释了一遍。

“你看……”

然后他就在黑暗中睁开了眼睛，习惯性的想要叫出那几个名字，又堪堪的止住了，再次认清了只剩下自己的事实。

原本习以为常的寂静，此刻尤为的难以忍受，在他曾拥有过陪伴、又失去之后。

这时他才清晰的认识到生活的残忍，总是先给出一点希望，而后毫不怜悯的剥夺掉。

银次再次抽泣起来，一遍遍对着安静的空气说着，“对不起，对不起，对不起……”

 

后来他对着镜子，才发现了发色的改变。其实他并不喜欢自己耀眼的金发，这样的改变总能让他清晰的想起当初究竟发生了什么。

他又朝镜子里看去，觉得原本的自己已经在那一天一同死去了，只剩下面前这个眼神冰冷、脸上没有一点温度的另一个人。

与外界隔绝感知的状态，经常让银次走着走着就会跟丢，等回过神来完全不知道身处何处。然后他就会站在原地，等着天子峰猛一次又一次的找到他。

而这一次似乎就没有那么幸运了，他被一群不怀好意的人包围，挥舞的刀片亮晃晃的。

“小鬼，你一个人在这里干什么？”

银次漠然的抬头看了看来人，似乎在集中注意力，又似乎在放空思绪。

“哈哈，去死吧！”没有任何理由的，那些人就对他动手了，或许因为他们就只是以残害弱小为乐。

银次没有挣扎，只是皱着眉，安静的看着自己的皮肤被一点点划开，直到心脏被贯穿，像个破布娃娃被随意的扔掉。他闭上眼睛，迎接他所等待多时的死亡的到来。

原本在那个时候，他也是该跟大家一同被带走的，却只有他留了下来。

这样痛苦是不是就能结束了呢。

至此，天野银次的心跳完全停止了。

几秒后他睁开眼睛，身体上闪过大量的电刃，所有的伤口在一瞬间痊愈，然后冷漠的起身，伸出一只手，用掌心对着还在愣神的那些人，语气没有一丝起伏。

“消失吧……”

清除完障碍后，也不去顾他们的情况，转身就离开了。不过依然是漫无目的地前行。

“银次……”

“银次大哥……”

那些熟悉的呼喊又让他停下了脚步，脸上依旧是冷漠的表情，眼泪就这么直接的流下来。

“好好活下去啊，银次……”

他的表情开始变得难过，眨眼间又变回了那个脆弱敏感的少年。

那时银次才意识到，原来他并不只是为自己而活着，在他身上还有许多人的期待与希冀。

那些已经失去的笑容他已经挽回不了了，但是，他还能保护剩下的、将来或许还会新生的希望。

天子峰猛再次找到银次时，对方正毫发无损的站在一片废墟之中，脸上还有未干的泪痕，看见他时，一下子又变成了那个总是在他面前显得特别委屈的小孩子，一头扎进了他的怀里。

天子峰猛像过去的无数次一样揉着他的头发，细声安慰着，等待下一波更为汹涌的哭声。

这一次银次只是抬头看他，眼里仍带着哀伤，语气却是前所未有的坚定。

“天子峰先生……我有一件想要做的事情。”

 

 

09  
冬木士度还记得第一次见到天野银次时的情景。对方随意的坐在地上，轻柔的用指节摩挲着一只流浪猫的下巴，身边还集聚了一些别的动物。

它们似乎明白这个人的内心，是与外表一致的善良温和而无害，因此都愿意亲近他。

而动物们确实也是这样向他反馈的。

一直对他人保持怀疑戒备，只与动物相伴的他，看到动物们这样的表现，让他心里对这个陌生的少年产生了一丝好感，甚至还有那么一点点想要与他接触的意思。

对方有些好奇的看他与动物交流，短暂的微笑了一下，提前抢了他的台词：“动物愿意接近你，说明你是个好人，心里完全不怀恶意呢。太好了。”

什么啊，说话的人应该对调过来才对吧。

不过还没等他开口，对方就起身，安静的离开了。这种不善言辞的傲慢态度，倒是和他有几分相似。

那时他还不知道这个少年就是无限城里赫赫有名的雷帝。现在想起来，只庆幸当初还是坏脾气的自己，还好没去招惹这个人。

风鸟院花月却是和银次不打不相识的。早在之前，以他为首组建的“风雅”，威名就已经传遍无限城。

后来凭空突然冒出一个“雷帝”，据说是以心狠手辣、完全置人于死地的手段迅速成名的。

他自然是不赞同这种做法的，而且他心里清楚，只要他们还继续待在这个地方，就迟早会有相遇、进而交手的一天。

因为一直存有这样的偏见，导致他们碰面时，看见那个人身上开始闪烁的电光、认准了人之后，为了保证在场的恶徒不至于被赶尽杀绝，虽然此刻他只身一人，也一言不发就先手发起进攻。

对方不知为何反而收起了身上的电流，被打得有些懵，略显狼狈的只一味躲避，脸上甚至还挨了一下。

看对方一脸无辜的困惑样，花月突然怀疑自己是不是认错人了。

“你为什么不反击？”

对方愣了一下，“在你出声之前，我还以为你是个女孩子。”

“……”不知道第几次因外表被误会的花月扯出了一抹笑，扬起手上的铃铛正准备教他做人。

“先等一下！”对方连忙摆手，示意他暂停，花月配合着收手，想看看对方到底想搞什么名堂。

人身重获安全的少年立刻开溜，突然的变故让他怔了一下才反应过来要追上去。

只不过对方其实并不是要逃跑，而是赶到远处另一个专门以暴制暴的团队面前，阻止继续下去的暴行。

“住手吧，他们已经失去反抗能力了，没有必要赶尽杀绝。”

十几双凶横的眼睛齐刷刷的盯着他，语气不善：“小子，你凭什么管我们。”

然后他们就都被一个人揍得话都说不出来。

银次面无表情，语气平平的接着说道，“因为我就是无限城的规则。”

在一旁目睹了全过程的花月，开始在心里推算他们刚刚要是真打起来的后果，绝对不会轻松到哪里去。

教训完那群人之后，银次才回到花月跟前，“让你久等了。”

花月有些心情复杂的认同了对方的实力，“你很强。”

银次伸手去摸之前脸受伤的地方，当然早就在不知不觉中消失了，表情略微缓和了一点，“你也是啊。”

他露出了笑容，又继续说了下去，“我想维持这里的秩序，但是靠我一个人是不够的，你愿意加入吗？”

花月感觉到了那份诚意，何况对方的想法与他不谋而合了，几乎没怎么考虑就答应了。

仅仅靠实力是不够的，天野银次令人折服的除了除了强大，还有他那温柔而坚定的心，毫不犹豫的带着众人前进，而他确实一步步走在了正确的路上，事态也跟着他渐渐往好的方向发展。

以前他也是将信将疑着的，但在见到银次的影响力后，花月从此下定决心，他所要走的道路，就是跟随在雷帝天野银次的身后。

 

 

10  
拥有发电的能力之后，他在无限城里的感知能力也变强了，虽然不是很明白，但是他渐渐能感受到一些事情，像是哪里会发生冲突，像是他人隐藏着的情绪。

凭着这样的感觉，他能准确的找到某些发生躁动的区域，但是处理完之后就回不去了。

以前他只身一人前往的时候，还没太明显的感觉，后来渐渐的随着VOLTS建立起来，跟着他的人也逐渐越来越多。

可尽管如此，因为他们总是充满信任的追随他，导致除了天子峰猛，居然没有一个人发现其实他根本找不着回去的路这个事实。

不过他也不再是当年那个只会不知所措的哭泣的小孩子了，迷路这件事也就不会困扰他了，反正走总是能走回去的，就是耗的时间多了一点。

以往他在平静的时刻，就养成了眺望远方的习惯，一个人看着天空色彩的交接，看着日暮的余光慢慢消退。

有时他会回忆过往，有时他在回想当下发生的事情，有时又会想象未来的光景，有时只是这样仰望着，什么都不去想。

不知不觉中，这种闲暇之余的举动也不只是他一个人专属的了，有些人会跟着他一起安静眺望着，有的人在看他。

士度总是一路保持缄默，脸上死气沉沉的。虽然他知道这个人就是这样的，明明也是觉得开心的，明明也是想和伙伴交流的，却死要面子不肯表现出来。

平日里的花月，与他在战斗时全然不同，是一副温和恬静的模样，优雅的笑着，一边跟他偷偷说着不知从哪挖来的八卦趣闻，他默默的听着，也跟着微笑。在众多VOLTS的成员中，他与花月走的是最近的，或许因为他们之间的交流比其他人更多，或许因为他们同样是温柔而强悍的人。

马克贝斯的年纪总能让他想起往日的玩伴。与他们一样也总是亲切的喊他“银次大哥”，带着期待等待他们巡视回来，然后说上一句辛苦了。马克贝斯的电脑技术进步的飞快，有时会跟他讲一些构思，兴奋的说不久肯定能帮助大家。

来栖柾身为他们之中年纪最大的，总是给他一种长辈的威严感，却意外的很平易近人，会一脸欣慰的夸他做的好，偶而还会像天子峰猛一样揉他的头，不过他觉得自己因静电立起来的头发，摸起来手感应该不好。

他很珍惜这样平静的时光，也很珍惜他所重新拥有的这一切。

然而这份来之不易的安定，不可避免的开始一点点瓦解，而且还是被他亲手破坏的。

银次能感觉到自己体内的力量日益剧增，甚至都没有极限。实力变强本是好事，可若是连自己都控制不了，就会变得十分糟糕。

有的时候，无限城来自各处的情绪与记忆一同向他涌来，那些大量的悲伤与痛苦，他都独自承受下来了。

原先他感觉自己与雷帝是区分不清的。银次清楚的记得第一次变成雷帝的时候，自己压抑不住的悲伤与愤怒，记得自己是如何冷酷无情的断送中层区那些人的性命。

原本“雷帝”也只是他在战斗时的一种状态，是自己更为冷漠、出于本能进行战斗的时候。

直到再次无法保护到身边的人，因为过于重视而悲痛的落泪，而悲伤和愤怒会使他失控。第一次真切的体会到意识与记忆剥离的感受，等重新掌控意志，才发现在断片的期间敌我不分，毫不留情。

可能他们只是发现他不对劲，进而上前劝阻，却被他一同视作威胁，用这双手残忍的、不带感情的杀死了。

这样的认知使他再度失控，又在新出现的尸体面前清醒过来，形成一种恶性循环。

原来真的会存在人类所无法承受的痛苦，使得他迫切地渴望逃避这个世界，而求生的本能又挣扎着出来保护，才会分裂出另一个没有感情的自己去承担、去消除。

此后他与雷帝就完全分隔开来了。每一次，他不能承受的东西都被抵御了，他不想面对的事情都被隔离后清除了。

但是每一次的崩溃，他都无法控制自己。

这才是噩梦真正的开端。

 

 

11  
意识到他的失控根本没有人阻止，不，说不定已经尝试过了，却发现只是徒劳，便不再有人敢挑战雷帝绝对的力量，起码暂时是这样。

既然如此，为什么他们还是一如既往的愿意相信他，毫无怨言的愿意跟随着他呢。

只要他还继续待在这里，还继续被迫使用这份力量，迟早有一天，他的支配权会全部转移，完全变成雷帝。

他的存在只会造成更多不可避免的悲剧而已。

银次默不作声的想了又想，想了又想，终于决定要离开无限城。他先前没有一点表现出来的迹象，走的时候也没有告诉任何一个人。

坚定的离开后，他却时常开始怀疑自己的做法到底是不是正确的。

他茫然的经过行色匆匆的车辆和路人，路过未曾见过的繁华的街道，经过规划整齐的民宿区，觉得自己跟周围陌生的一切格格不入。

只有被莫名其妙的人拦住去路这一点是熟悉的。

“放手。”他看着那个紧紧抓住他手臂的年轻人，表情没有一丝波澜。

“别这么冷淡嘛，陪我们玩玩啊。”另外的人伸手想要碰他，被他不动声色的避开了。

多说无益，银次反手抓着那个人的手开始放电，伴随着电流声和惨叫声，对方笔直的倒在了地上。

“什，什么…难道他身上有电击枪吗？！”

他用无言的目光扫过其他人，只是简单的一瞥，就让他们感受到了压迫感，慌张的离开了。

银次蹲下来，探了一下倒下的那个人的鼻息，确认对方还存活着，说了一句抱歉，才起身离开。

虽然他有注意克制自己的力度，而且确实感觉比起在无限城里减弱了一些。不过自己对普通人下手是不是太狠了了一些呢，要是下次再遇到这种情况该如何是好。

正这样纠结着，银次突然意识到一个更现实的问题，出来之后更没有他的归宿。以前从未担心过衣食住行的他开始惆怅起来。

也不知道他是怎么走的，渐渐的一路上连一家店都没看到，不过就算有，他好像也不能厚着脸皮进去吃呢……

银次保证他刚刚绝对闻到了食物的香气，顿时来了精神，加快脚步去往那个方向。

结果刚去到，前脚还没踏进店门，他就看见门牌的灯熄灭了，感觉被一盆冷水从头淋到脚。

他在想什么呢，自己身上又没有钱。银次无奈的笑了一下。

他看着一个人从里面走出来，好像正准备要锁门。此刻他的肚子很不适时的响了起来。

然后对方停下了动作，转身打量了一下他，问道：“不打算进店坐坐吗？”

“不了，我没有带钱。”银次低头，尴尬的说。

对方又看了他一眼，把门推开，“这样吧，算我请客好了。”

他抬头仔细去看，对方的双眼隐藏在全黑的墨镜之后，看不见神情。

该不会是黑店什么的吧。不过管它的，吃了再说。

“嗯，好吃！”不知道是不是饥饿的缘故，他觉得这家店里的东西特别美味，因此赞不绝口。

店长露出自豪的笑，又给他递了一杯咖啡，“那是当然的，我这里生意可是很好的。别看现在没什么人，营业期间我都几乎忙不过来呢。”

银次一边喝着刚泡好的咖啡，一边支支吾吾的应对日常的问题，在心里汗颜自己果然跟正常人的生活相较甚远。

“既然平时有空的话，要不要考虑一下在这里帮忙。我想想…时薪900日元怎么样？”店长发出邀请。

看着对方纠结着陷入沉思，没有立刻答应，王波儿感觉额头有一滴汗落下，试探着又问道，“那……提高到935日元呢？”

实在想象不出900日元到底是什么概念的银次，决定放弃纠结这个问题，转而一脸期待的问道：“老板，你这里管吃管住吗？”

“……”对方诡异的陷入沉默，“…楼上倒是有一间可以休息的储物室，要是那也算的话……不过如果当日有剩下的食材，你可以自己动手解决。”

问题意外的好解决嘛。

银次露出了微笑，“麻烦你了。”

后来他又在店长的介绍下住进了一间租金相对便宜的，还自备基本家具的房子。

也开始学会像普通市民一样正常的出行、购物，给自己添置需要的东西。

有一次在商店结账时，被销售员以“每个家庭必备”的理由硬塞了一个医疗箱，面对年轻女性的那张笑脸，他又不好拒绝。

可是他自己完全不需要啊，大概唯一用处是使他看起来更像普通的居民吧。银次叹了口气，随意找了一个地方搁置后，回到空荡荡的客厅又发起了呆。

重新适应一个人的生活，似乎……也并没有想象中那么困难，现在不也已经习惯了。

距自己离开无限城已经有两年有余了。夜里他不时还会被惊醒，醒来后就再也无法入睡。

过去雷帝为他承担的那些记忆、那些情绪再度回归到他身上。他知道的，其实很多时候他们的感觉都是相通的。

因为他们原本就是同一个人。

看着周围由他造成的破坏，银次感觉又开始头疼起来，可能其中还存在睡眠不足的因素。

但是比起以前已经好上很多了，只要情绪不像这样过度波动，他就能完全抑制住自己的力量。

又过了一段时间，他终于不会在睡梦中失控毁了自己的房间。

日子过得太安逸，银次几乎都要以为自己真的只是个普通人。除了有的时候他为了节省煤气费，直接用高频波加热食材，难得停电的时刻，一时兴起就用危险的电光球来照明。

一天傍晚，在回去的路上还下起了雨，他在阴暗的角落里看见了一个陌生人。

对方的瞳色，比他所见过的天空最深的颜色还要暗上几分。银次对上那双似乎有所期待的眼睛，有一瞬间的失神。他居然能在另一个人身上，仿佛窥见了当初的自己。

那是一双不愿去依靠别人，也不愿去相信任何人的眼睛，好像被冰冷的风雨吹打过，连原本的温柔都几乎被摧毁得荡然无存。

那句无家可归触动了他，看对方身上的衣服都完全湿透了黏在皮肤上，肯定感觉很难受，而且不知道为什么还带有血迹，估计还受了伤，何况一个人孤零零的待着这里，接下来也不知道会不会遇到危险，于是银次决定把他带回家。

他把自己的名字告诉给对方，而后对方却说，他还是笑起来更好看。

曾对他说过这样的话的那些人，多年前早就接连消失在他所无法触及的地方，于是再无人会回应他的笑容，无人要求他以笑颜应对。

接着他也知道了这个浑身散发着寒意的少年的名字，美堂蛮。

把先前乱放的急救箱翻出来，给对方清理那些细小的伤口时，银次突然有种微妙的即视感，他没有细想，只是叫对方多加小心。

然后他看着对方眼里用冰刃筑起的戒备渐渐消融，甚至还担心起他的安危来了，心里拂过一抹暖意。

看吧，他就说这个人还是存有一点温柔的。

在听闻对方无依无靠的现状后，银次不禁同情起来。太惨了，想当初还有好心人肯收留他呢。

到目前为止，他们的相处都还好，除了对方有抽烟的习惯这点无法忍受之外。原先他就一直很不喜欢那个味道，虽然在不得已的情况下也碰到过很多次了，但还是没能习惯，味道稍微浓一点的烟甚至会呛到他咳嗽起来。

他才绝对不要让屋内的空气染上那种讨厌的气味。

对方还提出想跟他一起睡的请求，当然被银次毫不犹豫的拒绝了。

开什么玩笑，想被他一个不小心电死吗。

那天夜里，他闭着眼听着窗外的雨渐渐狂野起来，又慢慢地变小，好不容易睡着了，又察觉到房间里多了一个人，盯了他半天，好像还没有要开口的意思。

他能明显的感受到对方的纠结与彷徨，但是他并不觉得这是个适合交谈的好时机，自己还带着困意，于是只安慰了一句，打算以后有机会再说，又继续睡了。

等他再次醒来后，那个突然出现的少年，已经跟着这场莫名其妙的阵雨一起无声的消失了。

 

 

12  
遇到被打劫的情况，一般人会怎么应对呢？一般人好像都会为了保命而配合着不作反抗。

于是银次把钱包里的所有零钱都拿了出来，一脸认真的说：“这些应该够了吧，所以不要再继续做这样的事了。”

那些小混混并没有买账，反而是好像发现了什么新奇的事物般大笑起来：“喂，听到没有，这小子叫我们收手啊。”

有个人拿着小刀叫嚣着逼近，刀片几乎贴到了他的脸上，“我看不止吧，身上还有什么值钱的东西赶紧交出来，如果不想你那漂亮的脸蛋被割坏的话。”

银次垂下眼帘，努力把自己无奈的表情掩饰起来，考虑着应该释放多少电力才合适。

为什么他总能遇上这种事啊，难道他看起来像是任人宰割的类型吗。

然而还没等他出手，面前的小刀就落到了另一个人的手里，那个人把他挡在身后，慵懒的开口：“我说你们，别动我的人啊。”

他还记得这个声音。银次惊讶的看着来人，语气还有些不敢相信，“美堂先生……”

“哟，好久不见。”对方回头看了他一下，眼里带着笑意。

银次在心里暗暗松了一口气。太好了，他总算找到可以问路的人了。

 

几分钟前，美堂蛮通过不可靠的途径，干完一票黑吃黑的勾当，正悠哉悠哉的打算慢慢找个住所，却遇上了意想不到的人。

明明之前并没有做过什么，他却仿佛做了亏心事一般躲了起来。

不会吧，这家伙为什么也在这里。

他偷偷跟着对方身后，看着对方不时停下来，左顾右盼，像是在寻找什么，却逐渐走向偏僻的地方，直到被一伙不怀好意的人拦下。

然而面对这样的突发情况，少年没有惊慌失措或者撒腿就跑，很顺从的把钱掏出来，居然还打算跟别人讲道理，刀片都要挥到脸上了，还一副温顺的样子，甚至都不打算挣扎一下——

简直危险得叫人看不下去。

于是在反应过来之前，他已经上前把人护在身后，对方惊讶的叫着他的名字，脸上明显写着“得救了”。

“喂，你又算老几，少来多管闲事了。”

蛮懒得跟他们废话，三下两下把人打趴，再蹲下来把散落的钱整理好放回钱包，还给它原来的主人。

“给，算是还了你之前帮我的那次。”

银次接过后塞回口袋，才发觉那种奇怪的感觉从何而来。这才几个月没见，对方就跟是变了一个人似的，身上的气质都变了，墨镜换了一副镜片更小一点的，嘴里叼着根点燃的烟，甚至还戴着和瞳色相近的耳钉，衬衫有着奇怪的衣摆。

而且还在他面前参与了打架斗殴，看起来简直跟其他小混混没两样。

随着细微的动作，对方深色的耳钉就跟着在闪烁，连同那双注视着他的眼睛一起，都染上了莫名的邪气。

太奇怪了，简直浑身上下都透着一股子的不对劲。银次忍不住问道：“你这身打扮到底是怎么回事啊。”

蛮笑着挑眉，呼了一口烟，“怎么，你不喜欢吗？”

银次狠狠的皱眉，忍住了想捂住口鼻的动作。前不良少年投去了不赞成的目光。

“之前还叫我不要去少人的地方，所以，你又为什么会在这里？”蛮把对方的反应看在眼里，但是又不打算立刻停下来，就随意的问道。

“因为我找不到回去的路了。”银次一副理所当然的样子。

迷路居然能迷到这种地方来吗，而且还说的那么理直气壮。蛮感觉自己略低的眼镜似乎有下滑的趋势，赶紧推了一把。“你搬家了吗？”

“没有。”

“那就行了，跟着我。”

这次他们的位置对调过来了，依旧是一路无言。蛮看着身旁毫不犹豫就跟他走的人，心里又开始产生了莫名的躁动。

不知道是怎么一回事，在碰上这个人之后，他原本拟定好的计划全被打乱了，想法跟心情都飘忽不定。

就像现在他又来到对方家里，突然又调侃道，“你之前说过的话现在还作数吗？”

银次侧了一下头，还在思考到底答应过对方什么了，然后才反应过来，微笑着说：“当然，你想留到什么时候都可以。”

这下好了，他真的想要赖在这里不走了。蛮看着那抹笑，在心里狠狠谴责自己不坚定的意志力，明明是决定送完人回家就离开，从此不再有瓜葛的。

“对了，你先跟我来一下。”银次眨眨眼，又重新给他整理好被铺，“我之前就在想，榻榻米还是太硬了，睡着肯定不舒服，所以换了软一点的床垫，你感受一下。”

蛮顺应的伸手，麻木的感受着手所触及到的柔软。他低着头，把表情隐藏在阴影中。

受不了了，再继续这样对他，他绝对会受不了。

银次少有的露出往昔那种温柔的笑，声音轻柔，“美堂先生要是觉得哪里难受，可以跟我说啊。”

原来外表冰冷的人，一旦把温柔的一面表现出来，足以让冷血无情的人都为之动容。

那一刻，蛮感觉自己都变得不像是自己了。他仿佛找到了他一直在渴求的浮木，一旦出现便紧紧抓住，不再想要放手。但他并不想要上岸，反而想要把对方一同拉入水中，在无尽下坠的窒息感中，盼望对方也能一样感受着他的痛苦。

他终于调整回状态，重新开始在心里一层层的往外筑起戒备，最后展现出来的还是漠然而满不在乎的态度。

“你听过‘农夫与蛇’的故事吗？”蛮再次开口时，语气也变得冷冷的。

“什么？”银次不解的问。

“一个农夫在寒冷的冬天看见一条冻僵的蛇，觉得它很可怜，用自己的身体去温暖它，结果蛇苏醒过来狠狠咬了他一口，把农夫给咬死了。”

“你想说什么。”银次轻轻的问道。

“对别人太过好心，会害死自己。”对方盯着他，散发出危险的敌意来，仿佛下一刻就要上前拧断他的脖子。

“那你会咬人吗？”银次又问道。

“这个嘛，你觉得呢？”蛮朝他笑起来，只是笑意未及眼底。

银次突然上前给了他一个拥抱，低声说道，“要是你觉得冷的话，这样会不会感觉好一些呢？”

蛮把手按在银次肩上，下意识的想要把人推开，对方却把他抱得更紧了，执着的想要把暖意传递给他，又继续说道，“我知道，我知道的啊。但是要是能有人一起承担，就会有足够的力量坚持下去了，所以你不必露出那么痛苦的表情…你并不只是一个人啊。”

世界上怎么会有如此心地善良的笨蛋。

蛮把手搁在原处，最终还是没能挣脱这个拥抱，感受着对方紧贴着的体温，仿佛连胸口都要燃起灼热的火焰。

那个时候他就明白了，看来自己注定是要栽在这个人手里了。

 

在一起共处了一段时间后，蛮提出要搬出去，原本银次以为他们就要互相分开生活了，结果对方又扯什么一个人住会感到寂寞之类的鬼理由，硬是要拉连蒙带骗的把他也坑过去，于是他们一起住进了新找的小公寓。

明明会害怕孤独的人是他啊。

很多时候银次完全不知道蛮心里的想法，他名义上的同居人渐渐会对他表现出别扭的关心与温柔。

比方说他已经不会在自己面前抽烟了，他会记得自己喜欢偏甜的口味，偷偷帮他把被踹开的被子重新盖好（当然又被他发现了），在他发呆的时候也不过问，只是沉默着在他身旁放上他喜欢的点心。

虽然他有种自己被当成小孩子对待了的微妙感。

蛮在一开始并不总是这么有耐心的，偶尔他看到这样安安静静沉浸在自己世界里的银次，突然就有种想揉对方头发的冲动，这样的想法累积多了就导致真的会有付之行动的时刻。

突然受到的触感让银次回过神来，完全没想到对方居然会做出这种亲密的举动，一脸莫名其妙。

蛮只是稍微停顿了一下，又觉得自己似乎并没有收手的必要，反而加大了手中的力度。

“喂！别玩了。”银次抗议道，没好气的把那只手拍掉，“没事弄别人头发干嘛。”

他不记得自己当时找了什么理由，大概是真的把心里话说了出来。

因为看起来很暖和，就像你的笑容一样，让我忍不住想要去触及。

 

银次从小就特别渴望拥有温暖，或许正是因为他总是得不到，又不能表现出来，才会毫无保留的去给予他人，在满足别人的同时忽略自己的需求。

对于蛮，银次几乎是下意识的就向他伸出援手，愿意全心全意的对他好，就像他所亲切的对待的每一个人那样。

原本他就对这个人存有好感，愿意只单方面的付出，可是对方却用自己的温柔回应了他、重视着他。

仅仅是这样，他就不愿脱身了。

但是这也只会让他在分别时更难受而已。银次清楚身边的人都会有渐渐远离自己的一天，对方也不会例外，就像先前那次不辞而别一样。

这样落寞的眼神映入蛮的眼中，连带着以往他每一次见过的份，使他终于忍不住怜惜的把人搂在怀里，这番举动让不愿与人有亲密接触的自己都感到诧异。

银次完全没有动，安静得好像不存在一样，蛮也没有出声，默默的抱着对方。

“为什么要这么接近我呢…”银次的声音微乎其微，像是在喃喃自语，眼泪突然就流了下来，“让我在片刻拥有温暖后又失去……”

出乎意料的很缺乏安全感呢。可偏偏他就是不忍心看到这个人伤心，此刻他又感受到了那些早就被舍弃掉的柔软的部分，让他整个人都变得柔和起来。

蛮松开一只手，去握紧对方垂落在身侧的手，缓缓地说道，“你看，我就在这里啊。我是不会离开你的。”

现在想来，他们的相识，分明是两个同样内心空洞的人，愿意用自己的一部分去填补对方。

 

 

13  
他是听说附近有家新开的点心店，里面的双层芝士蛋糕特别受欢迎，所以才会趁下班空闲，而且蛮还没有过来的这段时间去尝尝的。

“啊…没想到这么多人啊……”银次看着面前的队伍，伤脑筋的抓了抓头发。

看来是要等很长时间了，还是算了，正准备离开，一个包装盒就递到了他的面前。

“是这个没错吧？”

银次应声抬头，愣了一下，“阿月……还有士度。”

下一刻，他开心的笑了起来，“好久不见了。”

就像以往一样，他习惯性的接过别人给他的食物，找了个地方坐下来，“哇，这个真的是超好吃！我还以为要错过了，谢谢啦！”

“不客气。”他们就站在一旁，只是带着浅浅的笑，默默的看着他一个人在吃。

“银次大哥……你不打算回去了吗？”花月犹豫了好一会儿才开口。

“无限城里的大家都在等着你，我们都需要你啊。”士度也说道。

想必是已经跟着他好几天了，这才找到合适的机会交谈。银次有点忧伤的笑着，“我已经不是雷帝了……我现在和阿蛮一起生活，过得很开心。”

“很开心…吗……”花月表情冷淡的重复他的话，有些失落。

一旁的士度却没有这么冷静了，用力的抓着椅背，激动的说：“可是你跟谁在一起不好，为什么偏偏是那个男人！”

接着又语重心长的看着他说：“银次，我看你根本就是被那个人的花言巧语哄住了，你根本不知道那个男的有多危险……”

“不要这样说阿蛮了……”银次打断了他的话，微微低头，“虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么，不过我觉得应该不是你们所想的那样。其实我多少也感觉出来了，或许他从事的不是什么普通的工作，但是我还是相信他。”

“不行！绝对不行！你跟着他迟早会让自己受伤的。”士度着急的说，声音猛地拔高了几度。

“我也认同士度说的话。”花月一脸严肃，危险的眯起了眼睛，“既然如此……”

“我不会让你们动他的。”银次敛去了笑容，声音比起以往变得柔和了一些，但仍透露着坚定，“我并不想和你们交手，但是如果有必要的话，我是不会手下留情的。”

“所以请你们不要再妨碍我跟阿蛮之间的事了。”银次用命令的口吻说道。

他们沉默着用眼神交锋，谁也不肯让步。

最后还是对面先叹了一口气，“我知道了。”

银次重新微笑起来，“拜托了。”

气氛这才稍微变得缓和起来。

银次老远就看见了那个身影，兴奋的挥动手臂，“阿蛮！”

刚打完招呼，他就立刻感觉空气变得凝重起来，可若是身边那两人表现出来的敌意也就算了，连阿蛮都变得陌生起来，身上散发着若隐若现的杀气，让他感到了一阵刺骨的寒意。

可能是因为被手里捧着的盒子里的冰袋给冻着了吧。

蛮快速的赶到银次身边，期间一直保持肃杀的表情盯着那两个人离开。

银次小心翼翼的问：“阿蛮，你认识他们吗？”

“是啊，两个欠了我债的人。”蛮一脸不爽的说道。

“啊？”

“当然是开玩笑的，我只是看他们不顺眼。”蛮调整好自己的表情，幽幽的说。

银次有点哭笑不得，顺着对方的话说下去，“可能他们看起来不怎么友善，但是相处下来真的是很好的人哦。”

他脸上全然是不掩饰的喜悦，“能遇到他们我很开心啊，而且还请我吃蛋糕，你看，这可是每天限量200份的喔。”

蛮脸部的线条一下子变柔和了，无奈又宠溺的揉了揉银次的头发，“你啊，就是对别人一点防备都没有，跟你说了多少次了……”

“而且放久了口感就不好了，来～”银次撕了一小块蛋糕，堵上了对方唠唠叨叨打算说教的嘴。

蛮在心里想着，他也很无奈啊，他还能怎么办，只能继续惯着对方呗。

 

或许是因为遇到了过去的同伴，或许是由于感受到了双方释放的杀气，在习惯了相当久的安稳的睡眠之后，以往纠缠着他的噩梦又再度找上了他。

银次漠然的站在无限城内废弃的楼盘之间，周围全是他那些已故的伙伴，他们用轻快的语气一遍遍叫着他的名字，渐渐逼近他，伸出的一只只手拉扯他的衣物、手臂和腿。

他看着众人身上和脸部的肌肤大片大片掉落，直到化为森森的白骨，仍然用空洞的声音执着的喊他，紧紧的拉住他，用力到感觉到疼痛的地步。

银次闭着眼睛，硬着头皮感受着这一切，不敢轻举妄动。他知道这都是他的幻觉，很久以前他就亲眼目睹他们死去了，再也无法见到他们了。

这些冰冷的触感，连同那些真实的疼痛感，都是他想象出来的而已，但是他还记得自己身边还有一个人真实存在的人，要是在梦中胡乱挣扎，绝对会电到对方。

他的脖子被一双手用力掐住，还在不断收紧，实在难以忍受的窒息感让他不禁握住了对方的手腕，想要减轻施加在颈部的压力。

“我早就知道会有这一天。”对方冷冷的说。

他艰难的睁眼，对上了那双熟悉的眼睛，此刻不带一点温度，冰冷得刺痛了他。

银次立刻松开了手，不再挣扎。他完全没必要反抗，因为他知道现实中的阿蛮不会这样对他，他绝对信任着对方。

但随着意识逐渐溃散，银次突然有种强烈的不祥的预感，他好像知道接下来会发生什么了，但是不要，拜托绝对不要……

身上的束缚解除了，片刻的空白后，他看见了对方安静的倒在血泊之中，没有生机。

“不要！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

被凄厉的叫声惊醒的蛮，一睁眼就看见情绪完全奔溃，哭到喘不过气来的银次，眼里满是恐惧与痛苦。

他连忙把人搂在怀里，用手抚摸对方的后背替他顺气，轻柔的哄着，“嘘，我在这里，我在这里，不要怕。”

银次用力的握住他的手，不让他动。

对方体温一向偏高，此时握住他的手居然比他还要更冰凉。

银次像是想要说什么，最后只是哽咽着发出意义不明的音节，因无法被理解而更悲伤了。

他松手，转而把头埋在对方胸口，用微弱的气息，断断续续的叫着对方的名字。

蛮就跟着耐心的，一遍遍回应着他。

银次往后挪了一下，狠狠抹了一下眼泪，睁大眼睛努力想看清面前的人。

蛮把对方额前被汗水打湿的发丝拨开，轻声问道，“打算跟我说说吗？”

银次摇头，难过的笑着，“我现在觉得好多了。”

他注视着蛮，伸手抚摸过对方的头发，用手指描摹着对方的眉目、鼻子、嘴唇、颧骨和下颌。

这样的举动，不知道为什么让蛮感觉出一丝诀别的意味，他希望是自己的错觉，又不敢过问，只好试探着打趣道，“你是在用心记住我吗？”

“不对哦。”银次又朝他笑起来，“你早就存在我的心里了。”

那样温暖而美好的笑，却让蛮有种置身于梦境的不真实感，仿佛眼前的这个人下一刻就会化作一阵风，或者是一缕光，稍瞬即逝。

他只好紧紧的抱住了怀中的人。

 

 

14  
银次开始回避蛮的亲密接触，虽然他动作的幅度很小，但还是被对方察觉到了，眼里快速闪过受伤的神色，又被压抑下来，装作全然不知的模样。

看到这样的反应，银次心里也很不好受，但是他也不知道该怎么办才好，只好像平常一样，表现得轻快活泼，又热情洋溢的样子。

出门前，蛮还贴心的给他加了一件大衣，一言不发的替他系好扣子。

两个心事沉沉的人走在路上，还偏要假装与往常无异。

银次用余光瞥见蛮从口袋掏出烟盒，又皱着眉塞了回去，就差把“烦躁”写在脸上了。跟着他走进Honky Tonk还没有要走的意思，目光追随着他，似乎是打算一直看到他工作结束。

在他劝说了好一会儿，又不断作出保证之后，蛮犹豫了很久才肯离开。

对方完全淡出视野范围后，银次脸上的笑容一下子就消失了，做事也心不在焉的。

“银次，你是想让我提前关门吗？”王波儿的声音透露着深深的无奈。

“啊？”银次目光茫然的扫过地上的狼藉，困惑的说，“店长怎么笨手笨脚的。”

“什么啊，是你自己弄的好不好。”

“对不起。”银次捂着脸，勉强的扯出了一抹笑，“我的状态不是很好……”

“唉，现在的年轻人啊……”对方长长的叹了一口气，也不知道到底在感慨什么，“所以你就不要给我倒帮忙了，还是先休假一段时间好了。”

银次走出店门，让风肆意的打在脸上，感觉稍微清醒了一些。他就像是刚步入这个城市，迷茫的找不到方向，每一步都带着彷徨。

他怎么就能忽视了自己危险又无法控制的体质呢。先前他还完全没想过这个问题，但现在他非常清楚的意识到，只要有一丝的可能，他都赌不起。

所以他确实该远离对方的，只是出现这个念头，都让他心里仿佛被撕裂一般的难受。

原来思念牵挂着一个人、真心喜欢着一个人，居然是这么痛苦的感受。

思绪陷得太深，一时间没留意周围的异样，银次突然觉得脖子被针尖扎了一下，身体被人架住，一块沾满乙醚气味的布迅速捂住了他的口鼻。

糟糕，太大意了。陷入昏迷前，他只来得及想到这一句。

头昏昏沉沉的，银次睁开眼，感觉还有些犯晕，发现自己在一个光线昏暗、密闭的货车车箱内，手脚被绳子捆住，周围好像还有一些昏睡着的青少年，甚至有年纪更轻的小孩子。

“怎么回事，药效居然过得这么快。”

“管它的，再打上几针，不要弄死就好。”

也不知道他们给他注射了什么，银次觉得头更晕了，难受的闭上眼睛，没过多久，又感觉浑身燥热，在这种天气下居然还觉得身上的衣服有点多余。

“嗯…好热……”他含糊的想表达不满，还在想怎么摆脱这种境地，但是周围总有恼人的声音，吵得他头疼。

“这么看来，这小子长得倒是还挺不错的。”

“就这么直接卖出去还有点可惜……”

“可惜什么，反正离交货时间还早，不如趁现在好好享受一下。”

迷糊中银次感觉自己外衣被脱掉，顿时感觉舒服了一些，下意识就开口，“阿蛮……”

但事实上，在自己面前的并不是他想着的那个人，对方此刻也不可能出现在这里。

银次看着那些人变本加厉的还想继续扒他的衣服，腰带被解开，身上还被人乱摸一通，忍不住皱眉抗拒道，“别碰我。”

原本是严厉的语气，说出来不知为何就变成了软绵绵的。

“啧啧，这声音真让人受不了。”

脸还被人继续摸着，银次心里不由自主的腾起一股火气。都听不懂人话的吗。

“我说了别碰我。”银次冷冷的开口，身体周围的空气瞬间布满电流，所有人都失去意识倒了下去，一路颠簸的货车也猛地停了下来。

体内多余药物的成分自动被瓦解，银次平静的解脱绳子起身，不放心的看了一眼其他被绑的人，拾起一部掉落的翻盖手机报了警。

他用手挡着，眯了一会儿眼睛，等适应外面的光线，才发现居然来到了无限城的外围地区，如果他没记错的话，前面不远处就是南区的其中一个入口了。

银次盯着那片区域犹豫不决，他也说不好离开阿蛮跟重新回到无限城到底哪个决定更糟糕一些。

不，说不定都加起来才是最坏的结果。

银次无可奈何的叹息，又踏入了曾让他战栗不已、也让他充满怀念的地方。

一路上他都能感受到四处窥视着他的目光，感受空气中散布的能源渐渐充盈体内，感受着这里发生的细微的波动。

他就像以前一样居高临下，表情冷淡的瞰望着属于自己的地盘。

 

不久前，蛮突然感觉对银次的感应变弱了，也顾不上手上的委托，着急得几乎要发狂，以最快的速度朝那个方向赶过去，在心里咒骂了自己千万遍。

他当时就不该顺应对方的意思离开的，尤其是当下两人还处于微妙的处境，现在倒好，要是银次真的有什么突发状况，他绝对不会原谅自己。

最让他不安的是，没过多久他就听到了银次叫自己的名字，声音还显得柔弱无力，也不知道到底经历着什么，但是应该暂时没有生命危险。

也有可能是更糟糕的情况，一想到自己还答应过银次绝对不会让他受到伤害，而此刻对方正迫切的需要他，他却不能立刻出现在银次身边，简直焦灼得手足无措。

对方的位置还在不断移动，最终停在了……无限城。

蛮毫不犹豫的冲进去，感觉想骂人或者直接把其他人都揍上一顿。他是不是彻底跟无限城过不去了，自己不去找麻烦，麻烦倒找上门来了。

所幸他没怎么费劲就找到了银次，对方的背影显得有些孤寂，不过看上去并没有发生什么。蛮缓了一口气，还没等他出声，对方就转身看到了他，惊讶的开口，“阿蛮……”

接着从清冷一下子切换到他平日熟悉的状态，慌张的说，“你不知道这里有多危险。”

银次还是能靠着电磁的感应确认对方的，但是他实在没明白阿蛮到底是怎么找到他的，还跟着他来到这个要命的地方。

“我当然知道，所以赶紧回去吧。”蛮难得感觉有点紧张，为接下来可能会发生的各种情况做着准备，“趁我还记得出口的位置，要是再远一点可能就很难认路了……”

他突然停了下来，因为他发觉银次不仅仅是外套不见了，分明就是一副衣冠不整的样子，身上残留着凌乱的痕迹，眼神还透露着几分迷茫。

他感觉全身的汗毛都要炸起来了，拜托千万不要是他担心的那种事情。

银次还在想，对方明明还是第一次来无限城，反倒好像比他更熟悉这里的路。

片刻间他又回想起来了，他早该想到的，花月跟士度是怎样才能遇上阿蛮的，那个晚上他又为什么会觉得对方的伤口眼熟。但是他实在想不通阿蛮为什么会来无限城。

银次正纠结着，对方看他的眼神不知为何就变得心疼又自责，把外套脱下来小心翼翼的裹住他。

被对方带着烟味、还留有体温的外套包围，银次却开始胡思乱想起来。

阿蛮平时都穿着这么单薄的衣服，怪不得身体摸上去总是感觉冷冰冰的。

原本他还没什么感觉，这番举动倒是真的让他娇气的感受到了寒意，都是被这个人给惯的。

真是个傻瓜，把衣服给他了，难道自己就不觉得冷吗。

他刚想要还回去，对方却执意要他穿上，像往常一样向他伸手，想把他拉入一个搂抱之中。手才刚碰到他的背部与后脑勺，银次就突然哆嗦一下。

眼前这幕与他的梦境重合了，那时他们也是身处于无限城废弃的建筑之中，对方向他伸出手，接下来他就……

虽然他心里很清楚并不会真的发生这种事情，但还是不可避免的感到惊恐，他又怎么能保证自己不会失控呢，又怎么能确定自己不会再次手刃身边的人呢。

不行，绝对不行。

“别，别靠近我……”银次慌张的挣脱对方的怀抱，并开始后退，心里一阵后悔。

“……”蛮担忧的跟着一点点接近，着急的同时又不敢一下子凑得太近。

明明不是这样的，明明他并不想说那样的话，但他在惊慌与焦虑之中一时拿不定主意，原先决定要远离对方的念头又冒了出来。

蛮发现触碰到银次之后，对方顿时受惊着不断倒退，睁着一双惊恐的大眼睛，心里的不安又加深了，表面故作镇定，耐心的一步步靠近。

银次看着他，突然露出一个很难过的表情，狠狠闭上眼睛，转身撒腿就跑。

“银次，等等！不要乱跑啊！”后面的蛮急到不行，只好加快速度跟上去。

之前他赶过来就消耗了大部分体力，一时间还没能拦住对方，结果银次就在复杂的地形中灵活的上蹿下跳，角度刁钻，还尽往人烟稀少的地方跑。

蛮一路追着感觉简直跨越了大半个无限城，他都渐渐开始喘气了，前面的人还一副轻松的样子，速度完全都没有要减下来的意思。

真是的，他以前都不知道这家伙体力居然这么好。

银次终于停了下来，被小巷里多出来的违章建筑堵住了去路，蛮都不知道此时是不是该庆幸对方路盲的debuff发挥效应了。

他也停下来喘气，不动声色的伸手把后路封住，一反常态用强势的语气说：“银次，别再躲着我了。我这次不会再让着你了……”

为了不吓到对方，他还是把后面那句“再逃就把你打晕带走”咽了回去。

银次处于进退两难的境地，紧张的咽了咽唾沫，低着头不敢看他。

蛮把声音放缓和了一些，“这次是我不对，没有及时的在你身边保护你，但是你不用避开我的，我是绝对不会伤害你的啊。”

银次小声的说，“不是这个问题……”

他听到螺丝松动的声音，并没有在意，继续劝说着，“只要有我在，你就不用担心其它问题了，我都会一一解决的……”

话还没说完，上方那块巨大的广告牌就直接掉了下来，原本他就不甚在意，倒是银次突然扑过来让他紧张了一下。蛮下意识的稳稳接住对方，用一只手搂着他，腾出来的另一只手把广告牌打飞。

银次一脸震惊，看他的样子仿佛是才第一次认识他。

再次见到这样难以置信的目光，蛮不禁还是感觉有点难受，又继续说道，“我的‘蛇咬’有200公斤的握力，那对于我来说根本不算什么。”

他忐忑着等待对他的审判，做好了被难以接受的推开的心理准备，然而银次只是拉过他的手，仔细检查着有没有受伤。

“啊，太好了，说实话我真的吓了一跳呢。”

蛮顿时说不出话来，心中百感交集。

银次才反应过来，眼里依然带着难过和恐慌，坚定的又退开了一步。

蛮有些惆怅的看着面前的人，“我不知道你在担心什么，但不管是怎样的事情，我们都能一起面对啊，是你告诉我不要一个人去承担的。”

“我知道，我也不想这样一味逃避的……”银次显得更难过了，又红了眼眶，苦涩得几欲落泪。

他挣扎着犹豫了很久，终于下定决心开口，“其实我……”

“哈哈哈，我劝你俩最好不要轻举妄动，不想没命的话，乖乖的把值钱的东西交出来。”从阴影中走出了一些挟持武器的人，一看就不是什么善茬。

话被人突然打断，还有闲杂人等出来碍事，银次实在没有好脸色，身上开始闪着电刃，冷冷的看了他们一眼。

“滚开。”

原本蛮都一脸不爽，打算把这些不识相的人揍一顿的，他刚转过身，银次的声音突然变得冰冷起来。只是简单的一句话，就让眼前这伙人吓得脸色苍白，仿佛活见鬼了一般，惊恐的连连后退。

“对，对不起，我们马上就滚！”那些人连声音都颤抖着，瞬间就不就踪影了。

这次轮到蛮一脸惊讶的看回对方，“银次，你……”

他刚刚确实听到了电流的细微声响，趋近真相的预感不知为何让他下意识想要逃避。

银次哀伤的笑着，轻轻的说，“阿蛮，这里就是我长大的地方啊……”

“无限城里的人都知道我，因为没有人不知晓‘雷帝’的名字。”

有那么一阵子，蛮脑中一片空白无法思考，感觉他所厌恶的命运给他开了一个恶劣的玩笑。

他站在那里，仿佛处于深渊之中，只觉得浑身冰冷。

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 被lof屏蔽了没办法咯


End file.
